conanfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Conan Graphic Novel.
link=http://es.elsalvajemundodeconan.wikia.com/wiki/El_salvaje_mundo_de_conanlink=Conan Graphic Novel. ='Conan. Novelas Graficas: 2003 (En curso)'= “Conan", la primera serie regular con la que Dark Horse está relanzando al cimmerio más famoso gracias al trabajo de Kurt Busiek y Cary Nord. He podido comprobar que Planeta deAgostini se ha saltado un número respecto a la edición norteamericana –el cero, según la numeración yanqui y la de la edición en grapa-, un spin off de los que fueron apareciendo a lo largo de la serie sin continuidad con la trama principal en los que Kurt Busiek narraba el nacimiento e infancia de Conan merced al expresionista dibujo de Greg Ruth (imagino que las ventas lo respaldara y recuperarán estas historias y publicaran el tomo 0). Las primeras aventuras de Dark Horse Conan en grapa se recogen en una elegante colección en tapa rustica. Estos volúmenes constituyen uno de los mayores atractivos de la nueva edición del personaje en cómics, así planificada de inicios. '''link=Conan Graphic Novel. Conan Volumen 0 Nacido en el campo de batalla.jpg|Conan Vo.0: Nacido en el campo de batalla|link=Conan Vol. 0: Born on the Battlefield. Conan Volumen 1 La hija del gigante de Escarcha.jpg|Conan Vo.1: La hija del gigante Helado|link=Conan Vol.1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and other stories. Conan Volumen 2 El Dios del cuenco.jpg|Conan Vo.2: El Dios del cuenco|link=Conan Vol.2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories Conan Volumen 3 La Torre del Elefante.jpg|Conan Vo.3: La Torre del Elefante|link=Conan Volume.3: The Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories Conan Volumen 4 El aposento de los muertos.jpg|Conan Vo.4: El aposento de los muertos|link=Conan.Vo:4 The hall of the dead and other stories Conan Volumen 5 villanos en la Cámara.jpg|Conan Vo.5: Villanos en la cámara|link=Conan Vol.5: Rogues in the House and other stories Conan Volumen 6 La Mano de Nergal.jpg|Conan Vo.6: La Mano de Nergal|link=Conan Vol.6:The hand of Nergal Conan Volumen 7 Cimmeria.jpg|Conan Vo.7: Cimmeria|link=Conan Vol.7: Cimmeria Conan Volumen 8 Coloso Negro.jpg|Conan Vo.8: El coloso negro|link=Conan Vo.8: Black Colossus Conan Volumen 9 Compañeros Libres.jpg|Conan Vo.9: Compañeros libres|link=Conan Vo.9: Free Companions Conan Volumen 10 Sombras de hierro en la Luna.jpg|Conan Vo.10: Sombras de hierro en la luna|link=Conan Vo.10: Iron Shadows in the Moon and other stories Conan Volumen 11 Camino de los Reyes.jpg|Conan Vo.11: El camino de los reyes|link=Conan Vol.11: Road of Kings Conan Volumen 12 Trono de Aquilonia.jpg|Conan Vo.12: Trono de Aquilonia|link=Conan Vol.12: Throne of Aquilonia Conan Volumen 13 La Reina de la costa negra.jpg|Conan Vo.13: La Reina de la costa negra|link=Conan Vol.13: Queen of the Black Coast SIGUE: 'Age Of Conan Hyborian Adventures. El cómic Fue creado por el galardonado equipo de Dark Horse Comics, e ilustradores de Conan como Cary Nord, Scott Allie, Gauter Godager, Tim Truman y Tone Rodriguez involucrados creativamente. ' ATRAS:' '''Conan y las Joyas de Gwahlur. Creador: P. Craig Russell. Rotulista:Galeno Showman. Colorista: Lovern Kindzierski. P. Craig Russell, el artista más conocido por la adaptación de obras literarias a los cómics, aplica sus talentos legendarios a Conan en esta adaptación de Robert E. Howard "Las Joyas de Gwahlur," una de las aventuras de Conan años antes de convertirse en Rey. 'link=http://es.elsalvajemundodeconan.wikia.com/wiki/El_salvaje_mundo_de_conanlink=Conan Graphic Novel. Categoría:Comics